Wanderers
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Quarantine... some times are a bit closer than others...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Summary: Quarantine... some times are a bit closer than others... 

Wanderersby Sheryl Martin 

Dana Scully sat on the bed; surrounded by piles of medical magazines divided roughly into three piles - read now, about to read, and to read as a last resort. To her left, on the other side of the second bed sat Fox Mulder; totally engrossed in the computer that had been set up in their isolation room. Every now and then she looked up at the camera securely mounted in one corner of the small room and smiled - but for a very different reason than the observers thought. At lest here she knew they were being monitored; and it was out in the open - not hidden microphones and disguised lenses. 

Mulder tapped the screen. "Hey, Scully - the Lone Gunmen have a great Web page! Almost as good as Henry's..." His voice trailed off as the mouse travelled across the screen. Prolonged time on the Net and the existence of email was one of the few perks of being in quarantine. He flipped from link to link; eagerly devouring all the information he could until a tired yawn broke the silence behind him. 

"Mulder..." 

"Yah?" 

"It's three in the morning." 

"You got someplace to go, Scully?" The lights went out; leaving him illuminated by the computer screen. "Thanks, partner." 

"Don't mention it." 

A few minutes later he turned to catch a look at the tiny body curled up in the far bed; a gentle smile on his face as he watched the blankets rise and fall with her light breathing. He'd never admit to anyone, but part of the reason that he didn't mind being quarantined with Scully were these quiet moments to just sit and watch; reflect on who and what they were. 

Partners? Oh, yes... proven time and time again. 

Friends? Given the amount of time they spent together, had to be. 

Lovers? No... maybe in time; but not yet. Not until the job was finished and the truth revealed in all its forms and brought into the light. 

Letting out his breath in a slow, deep sigh; he turned back to the monitor and let a grin escape. Now that she was asleep. he could go to some of the more... interesting Web sites. 

******** 

Scully clawed her way up out of a dark dream; lifting a weary hand to rub her eyes. Turning over in the large bed, she spied Mulder; still focused on the screen. 

She tugged at the oversized men's pyjamas that she had convinced the doctors to let her bring into the quarantine room. Hard enough to get anything personal through that scrutiny; much less something as comforting as her own set of night clothes. Mulder hadn't put up any sort of a fight; shrugging and deciding to wear the same jeans and shirt that he had been transported in; stripping down to his boxers for nightmare. Even with sending their clothes out for special cleaning; she was becoming very tired of the same sweater and jeans herself. Good thing this was the last day. 

The last day of yet another thirty days in close company with her partner; leading at times to thoughts of either homicide or... 

Propping her head up with one hand, she stared at the back of Mulder's head; letting her mind run into forbidden territory - not that this was the first time during this enforced confinement. 

Part of her mind droned the logic of it all; that obviously being in such close proximity for a month would lead to wandering thoughts of such things. But whether it was love or lust, she didn't know. Or, a small voice piped up, she wouldn't let herself know. Because that would lead to a whole different set of questions; none of which she wanted to think about. 

She stared at the grey sweatshirt tinted a light blue by the monitor. Did he have the same desperate longings at night, lying in the other bed? Did he ever slip a hand down under those dammed boxers; thinking of her? Did he ever... she bit her lip hard; fighting back in images that swam in front of her sleepy mind, free from her more logical thoughts while awake. 

This thinking was not productive. Nor did it want to make her go back to sleep. 

Sliding to the floor, she walked along the carpet in her bare feet, coming up behind the man; still totally absorbed by the images on the screen. One hand sat in the mouse; the other propping up his chin as he stared. Her eyes went to the monitor. 

A rather attractive red haired woman smiled out at her; the black lacy lingerie clinging to every curve of her body... well, what there was of it. Scully glanced at Mulder's face; seeing the intense concentration in his eyes. 

Gently putting her left hand on his shoulder, she reached around and put her right hand on the mouse; atop his. 

He froze. 

With a sly smile she closed the picture and moved the mouse to another picture; pulling up a photo of a dark-haired man in a very tight red swimsuit. Speedos, by the sight of them. 

One end of his mouth turned upward as he stared at the photo; not turning to look at her yet. Her cool breath on the back of his neck sent a shiver down his spine in the dark room, and his heart added an extra pulse or two. 

Closing up that picture, he pulled the arrow over to another small icon; tapping the button lightly. Her hand stayed atop his, their fingers rubbing gently against each other. 

This one had the redhead in the black camisole again; leaning seductively towards the screen with her lips slightly open. The pressure on his shoulder increased slightly as he waited. 

The mouse slid lightly over the screen to yet another picture; pulling up the image of the man from the swimsuit again, but this time he was looking forward at them with a sheepish puppy dog look - the same type he knew he had been accused of in the past. 

Randomly he pressed on another word, watching the image scroll down the screen. The pressure on his shoulder increased suddenly, the fingers digging into his skin as he realised it was a shot of the redhead gagged and bound; not in any pain, but most definitely in some sort of bondage scenario. Cursing himself, Mulder quickly closed it and brought up the first thing that the arrow landed on - the colours created a seductive image of a sunset on the beach by the water; a couple in the distance walking hand in hand on the crimson-coloured sand. 

Her hand loosened atop his on the mouse; her fingers almost stroking the delicate skin between his thumb and first finger as they both stared at the screen. His pulse soared into triple digits as he waited for her to make the next move; her hand absentmindedly kneading his shoulder through the sweatshirt. 

The mouse clicked to produce a photo of the man and the woman in a close hug; maybe a prelude to a kiss. He could feel her breath grow a bit faster in his ear as she leaned closer to him. 

"It's time for bed, Mulder." Her hand patted down the fabric on his shoulder before withdrawing. "We get out tomorrow." The other hand lifted from the mouse; freeing his trapped fingers. "But..." 

He swallowed, feeling the tightness in his throat as the low whisper echoed in his ear. "Why don't I treat you to a real dinner tomorrow night at my place? No more hospital food..." 

Mulder nodded. Which was about all he could do, at that point. 

She pulled back, and he could feel her smile on the back of his neck. "Go to bed, Mulder. Your own bed." 

He listened intently as she padded back across the floor and crawled back under the covers. A few minutes later when he could breath again; he casually shut down the computer, pushing his chair back to reach behind him to flick the off switch for the monitor. 

Turning finally, he saw her smile in the dark; the sly grin a washed pale blue in the room. Answering her with the same, he hit the switch and stumbled towards the opposite bed. 

Waiting patiently as he always did; Mulder listened until the soft breathing had turned slow and regular and he knew that Scully had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Turning over to face her, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 

Sweet dreams, Scully. May they all come true someday. 

His lips twitched. And all of his, as well... 

**********If you don't believe in dragons, It is curiously trueThat the dragons you disparageChoose to not believe in you. 

- Jack Prelutsky, "The Dragons Are Singing Tonight" 


End file.
